


Missing Magician

by Sherry_A_H



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_A_H/pseuds/Sherry_A_H
Summary: There are consequences to everything. Luz having a little too much freedom lead to her bringing snakes to school and having to go to summer camp. When a child leaves the dimension without informing an adult, the consequences can be severe.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 296





	1. A Spoon-Full of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> All actions have consequences and I think it is interesteing to take a look at what might be going on. This is the first chapter, and I'll try to update this once a week. There will be approximately one chapter per episode. 
> 
> This story heavily relies on Camilla Noceda as a character, and since she hasn't had a lot of screentime, this might end up being nothing like the actual person we'll hopefully get to see more of in the future. 
> 
> I won't stop you from reading any longer, so have fun and tell me what you thought of it afterwards.

Everything Camilla had done in the last fourteen years had been for one singular purpose, giving her daughter a shot at the future she deserved. Even if that meant spending day and night working to support their little family. She had allowed Luz the freedom to express herself, had given her access to the near unlimited source of knowledge that was the internet, had taught her responsibility, first aid and so much more that she could use in any given situation. 

There was no one in the world she loved more than her little girl, and when teachers claimed she had misbehaved, or done anything to disturb class, she took it to heart. If Luz did something wrong, she’d be punished for it and if she did things exceptionally well in her book, she’d get her a fantasy novel. Furthering creativity without borders was something she’d taken great pride in for many years, but in recent times it had often come back to bite her.

When the principal called to talk about her daughter’s most recent misdemeanor, she anticipated something concerning mice, or some small insects that people had an irrational fear of. Maybe some bright peas to enhance that book report she was holding, or in the worst case, an injured student who startled her at the wrong moment. Actually, anything that could possibly be fixed with a talking to about unsafe animal handling or not learning a fighting style through online tutorials would most likely be manageable.

What she had not thought about was the possibility of actually _living_ snakes that her daughter may or may not have released on her fellow students. They were harmless but had caused a mass panic, and there was no good explanation for the bundle of fireworks found in her backpack. She didn’t even know where Luz could have gotten them from. 

A teacher had recommended something at the last conference, only as a last resort of course. This particular summer camp was known to honor its name and teach children to finally “Think Inside the Box”. The cover looked horrific, but it promised results, and she hoped that the mere idea of this “vacation” would satisfy the need for disciplinary action and teach the girl how dire the situation was.

And then one of the snakes attacked the headmaster. Only one thing would be accepted as sufficient punishment to keep her child in school at that point…

\---HHH---

Two weeks later she kissed Luz goodbye before leaving her to wait for the bus. Summer camp was starting and in three months the kid would be back, hopefully calmer and more collected with less whacky schemes and an awareness of the real world around her. The camp would provide uniform clothing, hygiene products and a community. Maybe she’d even be able to craft a friendship that could surpass realms (figuratively speaking of course). 

There was a strict “no smartphone” policy, but she was sure that her daughter, ever the rebel, had taken it with her anyways. As the time came for a well-deserved coffee break, Mrs. Noceda managed to sit down and make herself a cup. It was nearing nighttime, but she wanted to try her luck, assuming that the girl was still awake.

“How’s summer camp?” The rest of her break passed, but no answer came.

\---MMM---

When she heard the human stop gushing over everything within the Owl House and King’s squeals of resistance ceasing, Eda was sure that the girl had settled down. That little flyer Luz had brought with her presented a thing of nightmares. Every sentence sent shivers down her spine. A Conformatorium to destroy childlike wonder. Teaching blind obedience, losing your entire identity to become a mindless slave to authority, giving up your freedom during a time where children could be fully themselves. 

She could definitely understand why the human had left at this point. With one click of her magic remote she closed the portal and put it away. If Luz were to want to go back for an inexplicable reason, the portal would only be one closet door away. For now it was time to get into her nest to sleep of the day's excitement.

Never could she have realized that one more moment of the portal being open could have change so very much, as a message failed to be sent back towards the human world, which said, "I think I'm gonna like it here".


	2. Late Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla get's a message from camp. Luz didn't even get on the bus, so where is she?

A door closed and with the near silent click of a switch the lights turned on. The house was silent as Camilla took off her coat. Usually when she came home at such a time, she could hear her daughter snoring or turning in bed. Maybe a movie would still be running after she’d dosed off a few minutes into it. Now that Luz was gone, the house felt less lively. They’d never spend too long a time apart. These three months would be hard on both of them.

As she took her shoes off, she noticed the phone blinking. There was one missed call from camp and they’d spoken on the answering machine. She sighed, wondering what had happened, or if it was just to check in and say they’d all arrived safely.

“This is the head counselor of Camp TITB. We are saddened to note that Miss Noceda was not at the to the camp disclosed pick-up spot. We cannot return the paid expenses, seeing as a failure to notify the camp does not warrant a refund. Please return the call as soon as possible if an error occurred on our part.”

Mrs. Noceda went pale. She sprinted towards her daughter’s room, phone in hand. It was empty. Something was wrong. In a panic, she fumbled with the phone before calling the number back. It rang for a long time, and just before she thought she’d have to wait till dawn, someone picked up on the other end. A slightly groggy sounding man answered. It was the same guy who’d left the message.

“What is it?”

\---HHH---

After the police took her statement to file a missing person report, she mentally berated herself. Luz had run away and it was her fault. They never talked much about how they felt. She had never seen the signs. Maybe the girl had just been to good at hiding them, but a mother should have noticed these things, shouldn’t she?

As the policemen had asked about Luz’s friends or any spot in town she liked to visit. Did she even know her own child when she couldn’t even provide answers for these basic questions? Over the day news spread, and search parties were sent out. The hard drive of her pc was taken to look for clues, and they tried tracking her phone. 

Nothing turned up any results. Shortly after the girl had been left on her own, her location couldn’t be triangulated and a few seconds after her mother had send her a text, the signal went down as well. If she was trying not to leave a trail, she had done an amazing job at it. Nothing of significance came from her online chats either. It was as if she’d vanished into thin air. 

Now the only thing Camilla could do was looking for her during the day, and hoping she was safe by night. From what she heard, most run-aways turn up within three days, either because they are found, or because they don’t know how to manage themselves in the great outdoors. 

Seeing as Luz had refused to join the scouts, she lacked knowledge on building a fire, a tent, and pretty much everything else you’d need when surviving in the wild. Maybe she’d come home the next day. This was what she had to believe. Anything else would be torture.

\---MMM---

Even though the human was impulsive, Eda had to admit it was impressive how resilient she was. Taking off on her own was risky and nearly got all of them killed, but she pulled through when the time came. Using skills that Luz said she’d learned through the internet, whatever that was, she’d taken down the puppeteer.

The Owl Lady admitted that she should have taken the girl more seriously, after all she’d only been there for a day and didn’t know of the dangers lurking behind every corner. The next day she was going to change that, and maybe find something profitable on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how a missing person case would be handled in the US, and since I had a family fuction today I couldn't research it as much as I wanted, but the result remains the same, Luz is gone, and who knows if she's coming back.


	3. Friends are always there for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's mother rethinks what she thought to know about her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little short and might look a bit wonky, but I'm proud that I managed to publish something. My PC broke a few days ago and whatever my mom has done to make her word horrendous to use definetely made it harder to write.
> 
> There were also other problems concerning my awful memory for passwords, which were solved by remembering that I'd already logged in on my phone a few months ago.
> 
> Have a good time reading and see you next week.

It had been three days since Luz had gone missing. They had tried looking for her using police dogs, but even they had only found a trail leading from the street to the old cabin behind the house. The girl was definitely not there, seeing as it had been searched thrice already without success. She must have either hitched a ride with some friends (which was what Mrs. Noceda hoped for), or she could have been kidnapped, an idea she didn’t want to entertain.

Her daughter must have had some friends, right? Every kid had at least that one great friend who they would sit with to eat lunch. At least that had been her experience. There had also never been a mention of bullies, so the kid could not have been too bad off, could she? Maybe they did talk about these things…

Dinnertime had always been wonderful when they spent it together. Luz could end the day by getting her energy out by talking about any new thing she was interested in at that moment, and she could sit there, eat and go to bed afterwards. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember a single time her daughter had talked about her friends.

When the question came up, she’d say something about going to “their place” on the days Camilla had a late shift. It never came off as suspicious at the time, but looking back, she wondered if any of these nameless friends were real. The fact she’d never met a single one of them didn’t take away what she was feeling. She had failed as a parent.

Maybe she had missed something. All the online chats were short exchanges about singular topics, they never ventured far, definitely never in a direction of friendship, or anything other than complete anonymity. So not even those apparent online-friends were non-existent. Could her child’s love for fantastic worlds have been a way to escape into a realm where loneliness was never an issue and where people could just be whoever they were?

Whatever the case, brooding wouldn’t bring her back home. Things had to be done. She went out to put up flyers, venturing into nearby cities to do so. The search was far from over and until Luz was back in her arms, she wouldn’t dare to rest. The hospital had allowed her to take a few days off, and she’d gotten in contact with an old friend who worked for a semi-local paper.

Anyone who read it would see a picture of the girl, and a number to call if they saw her or had any clues about her whereabouts.

\---MMM---

Luz had been amazing. Never had a friend, no less a stranger changed her life within a day. Willow’s ability to switch to the plant track, getting a good mark for once, and making another friend in the process. Seeing a human on the Isles was amazing, which Gus definitely agreed on, but having her be a possible new friend was even greater.

She had only ever had Amity when they were younger, and then Gus, after they were both shunned by their peers. A new, nice face was a great to have around, and it was something she would love to see bloom into a wonderful friendship. There was no doubt in her mind that it would come to that, seeing as they were going to come around pretty often, as they promised to teach her what they would learn at school. The Covention was only two days away as well, and Luz would be ecstatic when they'd come to invite her.


End file.
